


you're my citadel

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [27]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: She feels Gooey’s hand grab hers, and she holds it tightly.
Relationships: Saccharina Frostwhip/Gooey (Dimension 20)
Series: dimension 20 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	you're my citadel

**Author's Note:**

> title from high enough by k.flay which is. gooey/saccharina

Saccharina splays wildly on her bunk in an attempt to convince herself she’s not anxious. One of her arms dangles off the mattress, and the other is playing nervously with the sheets.

When she speaks, it’s in a whisper that doesn’t sound as confident as she wants it to.

_Gooey?_

_Yeah?_

_I- I think we need to leave. To run away-_

_-where?_

_-and I know, if we get caught we’ll be in_ so _much trouble, and you don’t have to come with me, wait- what?_

She feels Gooey’s hand grab hers, and she holds it tightly.

_We’re running away. Where?_

Saccharina stares at her, and Gooey climbs up her bunk. She settles in next to Saccharina, and she hasn’t let go of her hand yet, and Saccharina doesn’t want her to, and she looks at Saccharina through her bangs and says, _We’ll need food, and a map, and if we could convince other people it would be harder to stop us, and a knife, because I don’t know about you but I_ really _want to cut my hair-_

Saccharina leans forward and kisses her and it’s awkward and messy and sweet and cool and when she pulls away Gooey is the one who is wide eyed.

_Was that- was that okay?_

Gooey blinks, and looks at their hands, still entwined, and says, _Planning can wait until tomorrow,_ and leans in to kiss Saccharina again.

They call her their queen, and when they do she can hear their reverence, and she knows that queens are revered, that it’s an important part of being a queen, _and yet_. And yet, it makes her think of nuns praying fervently at altars, of scraped knees that strain against stone, and that makes her sick, and she doesn’t know what to _do_.

She sits at her desk with her head in her hands, and feels a hand on her back.

 _You deserve this,_ Gooey says, and Saccharina tries to agree.

 _I just- I’m not a ruler! I’m the lawful queen, I know that. I_ know _that, I do. But I- I don’t know how to_ talk _to them, and the way they all look at me, I just- what if one day they realize I’m not what they think I am? I can’t bring magic back on my own-_

Gooey has moved to sit on the desk, and tilts her chin up to look into her eyes.

 _You mean you aren’t the Witch-Queen of the Dairy Sea? Because I remember those nights on the ‘Baskin and I remember being sea sick to high hell until you worked some of your magic and if that wasn’t_ you _-_

Saccharina blushes. _That’s not what I meant and you know it._

Gooey raises an eyebrow. _You’re a queen, lawfully, you’re a sorcerer, anyone who_ looks _at you can feel the truth of that, and I’ve never met a surer enemy of the faith. They look at you that way because they_ see that _, because you_ deserve it _, Rina. If you weren’t everything they thought you were, they wouldn’t be here._

Gooey pauses and takes her hand. _And you know you’ll never be alone._

Saccharina wants to push back, but it’s _Gooey_. Who held her after the nuns sent her back to her rooms, bruised and tear stained. Who knows every part of her, of her magic, who sat with her through long nights of stumbling practice, who patiently dodged when her aim was off and then teased her about scorching the walls; Gooey who looked at her staff and called it Winterscoop because that’s the name of a hero’s weapon, who has never lied to her and never strayed from her side. Saccharina looks at Gooey and sees what she always has, which is honest loyalty, and what is she supposed to do in the face of that but agree?

Gooey sees her decision in her face and smiles.

_Now come on. You’ve got followers to inspire._

Gooey squeezes her hand before letting go and settling in behind Saccharina’s right side, and Saccharina breathes in. Stands tall, and leaves her quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that isn't really relevant but i want to share. saccharina made winterscoop and gooey named it partially as a 'every good hero's weapon has a name' joke but also as a sincere gesture of assurance that you Are a hero and you're Going to do important things.


End file.
